The Adventures Of Merthur
by ConsultingWriter
Summary: Merlin and Arthur and the rest of the gang go throughout their...normal daily lives. Multi-chapter-Merthur, some Gwen/Morgana, not much w/ those two, though. Enjoy! :) Reviews are nice as well, but yeah.. You don't haveta... Bye.
1. One Lonely, Cold Knight

**AN: I don't own the title or the cover of this story (which I am hopelessly in love with), I'm simply borrowing. Nor do I own the characters (unless I make an OC, but I probably won't-too much work). Thank you for your time. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"This man has committed the highest crime in the land of Camelot. Let it be reiterated that sorcery is forbidden in Camelot, as long as I am king, and my blood reigns." He stopped to look down at the man below, strewn and bound to the pole, face stiff as stone. This man was not guilty. This man committed no treason or crime. He might as well have been the king he was so pure in blood, but not the king of Camelot, of course. _More pure_.

"Let this be yet another reason, for you all. Sorcery will be punished, no excuses. It is a danger to us all, just remember what this man has done to your kin." He paused, taking in a breath and looking to the guards below. "Light the pyre." He ordered, watching as the guards followed his command. They were like machines. Bloody, murderous machines that did only what their orders permitted-nothing more, nothing less. _Good little soldiers_, Arthur often thought in his young adolecense. _Not at all what I want to be_. Arthur sighed, there was nothing he could do.

He walked away form the courtyard, unable to watch his father kill an innocent man. And he wasn't sure what Merlin could possibly have to say about it that would make him feel any better, but they conversed. Talking to Merlin was sort of a comfort to the prince, and he took most chances to actually have proper, friendly conversations with him. Merlin had been doing really well with his job lately, getting things done almost as soon as they were started; doing things without being reminded; and his personal favorite, _being quiet._

He suspected it was illness at first, which then lead to his teasing because he wasn't talking as much. But it wasn't just that; he was acting like a smitten little boy who's having his first crush. Blushing at the look of anyone like _they know something_; being fairly clumsy around people, especially the people in the castle. It was hilarious, good fun for Arthur. He didn't even want to know who it was, because that would ruin his frankly adorable boyishness. Not that he found _Merlin_ adorable-god no-just what he was doing, how he was acting with his ridiculous ears and Cheshire grin that seemed almost too big sometimes to be real.

Eventually he had to sleep. So Merlin helped him get ready for bed and put out his candles with his breath and qlicked the door closed. Usually, Arthur sleeps like a baby, and doesn't need him. Merlin will leave and fall asleep soundly in his bed, usually dreamless, but peaceful. He'd pull an extra pillow up next to him and curl into it, let the cold of night consume him, or the heat of the day if he had time off-which usually never happened, but a warlock can dream. This night something was off. He could feel it.

His eyes didn't want to close but he wanted them to. He shoved his face into his pillow to keep them closed, but once they were, it felt like they weren't closed enough; like he needed them closed enough so he couldn't even see the darkness surrounding him. He body wouldn't rest, scratching, moving, twitching. After far too long he was about ready to do a handstand to see if he could fall asleep that way when he got conformation that his feeling was there for a reason. _And just when he was hoping to have a peaceful night's sleep..._

But this night he was screaming for Merlin, causing him to jump from his bed and rush in. The sight was awful. Arthur was curled into a petheticly-undefensive-ball-of-sorts position, hands clinging to his head like a lifeline as he screamed for Merlin. His screeches were boiled and blood-curdling, and Merlin had to cover his ears. Merlin kneeled down to him and held his arms, trying to pry them form his head._ These walls_, thought Merlin confused, _they're paper thin, why is no one here? _He whispered his name as he tried to calm him. He attempted to lift him from behind but fell down with a prince laying atop his lap whimpering his name in a desperate plea. He put his hand on his head, running his thin fingers through the soft, blond hair in a calming gesture that turned into something more that comforted even himself.

He pushed himself so his back was against the bed, and he closed his eyes, letting his head rest as he continued to play with his hair. He wasn't sure what possessed him to do such a thing; what made him think he was _allowed_ to do such a thing. His legs began to feel numb so he gently took them from underneath him and pulled Arthur up farther in his lap so that his head rest on the servants' chest. Before he could slide off of his slender body he hugged his stomach, breathing heavily as if he'd just ran around the courtyard.

He needed to get Gaius, but he was so comfortable and surprisingly happy to stay where he was. _To make sure he's alright, of course_. He let his eyes drift closed once again and let the low hum of rough wind and thunder lull him to a sort-of-sleep.

* * *

**AN: Please feel free to tell me what you think in the comments below, or contribute to my happiness by reviewing! I'm going to love this and so are you. I see a great future and I hope you enjoy. Next chapter should be up within the week, my dears. But patience, of course. I love you guys, and I'm getting such wonderful reviews and such and I'm just a big ball of happiness! ^*^ **

**Best wishes,**

**Marie**


	2. I Think He's Possessed But Maybe Not

**AN: This chapter has a bit of humor to it because I felt like it. It also felt really easy to put it where it is, so yeah. It's pretty awkward in the beginning, too, but I'm sure you suspected as much from the last chapter. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

This was a problem.

He _was..cuddling_ with the Prince of Camelot.

The _Prince_ of _Camelot_ had his tunic in a death grip, eyes shut tight.

_The Prince of Camelot_ was resting his head in Merlin's neck and he was asleep.

_**The Prince of sodding Camelot**_was waking up and Merlin could do _absolutely nothing._

_This will be a wonderful conversation_, he thought as he let go of his waist. He lifted his head with a yawn. If anything could have happened, Arthur's eyes would have exploded and he would have deflated; the world would crumble all around and the floor would crack open and swallow Merlin whole. _He would have a spitting contest with the devil_ if it meant he wouldn't have to live through this. "Merlin," he whispered. Honestly, the last thing he wanted to hear was his name being said by Arthur; his name being said by anyone, ever again, really. He flinched, trying to look away but unable to avert his eyes. "Merlin?!" He flinched again, but this time it was noticeable. Arthur's features softened, wondering why yelling at him had frightened him. He got up, taking a few steps back. Merlin scrambled to his feet, using the pole of Arthur's bed for support. "_What?!_" Merlin shrugged, glad to hear anything but his name.

"Arthur, it- 'n it's not what it- you were having a nightmare, I think, and you wouldn't wake up. I- I tried everything. I thought I'd... A- And then I fell asleep and- and now-"

"Merlin, calm down." He looked so ill, pale except for his rosy cheeks. Arthur felt his forehead and neck, worrying if he'd pass out or throw up first. "You're burning up; sit down." Merlin froze. Was he _being...nice?_ After _that? _

"I don't think you well, either." Arthur sat next to him, watching Merlin get back to his senses. And Merlin was seeing stars, head feeling woozy and lungs heaving for breath. He'd had a rough night dealing with all of Arthur's outbursts of screams, but it shouldn't have made him so exhausted.

"I'll be fine, I'm sure it was just a nightmare." _But you don't understand... _"You need rest." _What... _"I'm going to clean up, and I'll expect you asleep when I return."

"Sleep in here?"

"Why not?" It was so tempting to take advantage of this..this new Arthur but something was definately not right. He thought for a long time, looking up when he came to a decision.

"I should, go see Gaius." He yelled to the bathroom, with no response he headed out anyway. _Oh my god..._

"Gaius, he was _screaming_ for me. Like, high pitched, completely unlike Arthur screams! I know what is saw and heard and I'm really worried!" Gaius sighed, leaning back in his seat. "_Why won't you listen to me?! Why does no one listen to me?!_" His voice was breaking, and he was yelling just a bit too loudly. His face was lightly flushed with anger and his hands rested on his thin hips, lifeless just as the rest of him usually looked. Gaius didn't have an answer for him. He heard nothing and even at his old age, if his screams were as Merlin had described, then he would have heard. "Perhaps the storm muted it!" Merlin thought aloud, pacing a short rut into the floor. It was possible, but the storm wasn't that bad, and certainly couldn't have clouded his screams from everyone.

"Maybe it _was_ a dream. You did come down here covered in sweat, babbling about some danger or something or other."

"But I was there, I _was_ having a nightmare that's why I was sweating, but it was different _and_ I was scared for him."

"I'm still saying it could be a dream because that doesn't change anything-"

"Yes, but I-"

"But what, Merlin?" He asked calmly. He couldn't say anything about it, he couldn't. Not even to Gaius.

He gulped air and, looking at the floor with a blush creeping up his neck, grumbled, "I woke up the same way I fell asleep. And, _and_ he wasn't acting like himself, he was being _nice!"_

"A man can't be nice?"

'Not Arthur, well, not to me. He would've thrown me out the window but no, he offered me to sleep on his bed because he said I looked tired!"

"Well, still, what does that prove? Maybe he was just in a good mood!"

"After last ngiht?! No, no, no. He would've been shaking and crying had he remembered anything. It proves that it wasn't a dream, that he was screaming not for me, _but for dear life_!" He was shaking, eyes darting around the room. _Maybe I've gone mad_, he thought. _I've finally gone mad_.

"Merlin, calm down. Come sit, sit." He took his arms and sat him on the bench in front of the table full of equipment and books and papers scattered and torn and frayed on the edges. _He should start cleaning up his own messes before he complains about mine_, thought Merlin with a huff of a laugh. "My, what has gotten into you lately? All of this destiny stuff finally snap your neck?" He laughed it off, but it was clear that Merlin agreed with him. He pat his back looking him sternly in the eyes. "Now, Merlin, you are not crazy-"

"But I'm not sane, either."

"Oh, would you stop it? What even happened last night, you never explained?" Gaius was taken aback by how visibly mortified Merlin looked, as is remembering it at all made him want to hurl himself from the world. And it did, because hearing someone scream like that, especially a healthy prince, the whimpers he'd murmured throughout the night, it was terrifying. (And he assumed he was able to calm him because of his _destiny,_ but it didn't seem like he actually did much. _But did much for what? What had been troubling him and why? And why won't he talk about it?_

There were too many questions flooding his head and he felt like putting a spear through it wouldn't even help.) Merlin looked up to him, his usually bright and happy blue eyes dulled and soulless. Gaius patted his cheek, inspecting the way he slouched forward and the bags under his eyes. "Didn't sleep well?" Merlin groaned in response, letting his head fall on the table, his arms dangling as he let his eyes close slowly.

"Let me sleep, then." He mumbled, cheek smushing his words.

"There? Wouldn't you much rather sleep in your bed?"

"It's hardly more comfortable." Gaius sighed, giving him a grumpy look before carrying out Merlin's duties for him. Luckily for the pair of them, Merlin wouldn't have had to do much.

**~The Training Yard~**

"Merlin, yes, he was very sickly this morning. I tried to get him to rest but he left."

"Do you know where?" Gwen asked, looking worried.

"I'm afraid not. Good-day, Guinevere."

"My lord," She trotted off to Gaius', to check and see if he was there.

It was a sunny day, despie the cold fall air. The knights were out training and getting prepared for any time their sklills might be needed. King's orders, apparently. The knights were every suspicious of Arthur, just like Merlin and now Gwen. He wasn't being a bossy prat giving orders and being lazy. He was being kind and treating everyone like his kin. _Everyone. Villagers, servants, knights, guards, everyone. _It wasn't natural, or normal, or right (at least, not for Arthur Pendragon). He, who stood before the rest of the knights, smirked to himself as he moved the wooden pole in his hands masterfully. He finished his display, staring at the stick proudly. The rest looked properly idiodic with their jaws slack and eyes wide.

Maybe he should have tonned it down a bit.

"Maybe Merlin's right, I mean Arthur isn't himself." Merlin guestured to her nodding, with an attitude that shoved see-what-did-I-say-see in his face. Gaius sighed, setting down his tome and sitting down at the now-clean-ish table with them

"What do you think it is then?" He asked Gwen, who shook her head. "Well that helps. Merlin, we can't-"

"It's like he's possessed by a nice-demon or something." Gwen mumbeld to herself with a little smirk. The two stared at her, suddelny having an epiphany. "What?" She asked.

"You are brilliant!" Merlin said with a smile that brightened his whole face. Gwen smiled back.

"Thanks," She replied.

"You aren't suggesting he's possessed?"

"Oh, yes I am!"

"But we don't know this for certain."

"We will."

**AN: Hallo, so I've been working pretty hard and I'd appreciate some feedback! :) Anyways, I'm glad to see someone has chosen to read this! Well, I hope you've enjoyed and yeah! Bye! :D**


	3. The Devil's Inside Me

**~That Evening~**

"The whole family. Remember, no prisoners. Have them burned in the off country." The knights nodded, placing on their helmets and getting out their swords. He smiled as they walked off into the late night. He climbed the stairs to one of the balconies and peered over the edge as the screams came form the houses and faded quickly. He smiled. _Job is done, almost. _He stepped away from the edge, taking a deep breath of the cold, Camelot air that was new to his lungs. He whisked down the stairs and into the throne room, locking the doors behind him.

He stood in front of the throne which seated Uther, and bowed. "My king," Uther tried to push past the chains that bound him to his throne, tried to push away to gag in his mouth. "Ah-ah-ah, don't struggle." He walked foreword, despite various muffled verbal pleas not to, untying the gag but holding it in place. "Now, I'm being nice enough to let you speak, and if you call for help, I will silence you with my own...methods." He pulled it off, stepping back.

"You bastard! You aren't my son!"

"This is obvious,"

"GUARDS!" Uther called, and the doors tried to open.

"Silentium custos," he whispered, smiling yet again. "I told you not to call for help." Uther could do nothing but stare.

Merlin sat amongst the tables and shelves in the library, flipping through a book looking for an exsorsism. They weren't even sure that he was possessed, but after they'd received news that they couldn't get to the king, they had to try something. They had to rely on hope. And it wasn't even logical that he was possessed! Demons, of all things, shouldn't be real. _Can't_ be real. But things had yet to surprise Merlin and he finally flipped to a page with the answers he needed.

He committed the _words_ to memory-_were they latin?_-and drew the trap on his hand, shoving the book sloppily back in place. As he reached the hall to the door, he had to make a choice, quickly. _Go tell Gaius and Gwen, or be quicker and_- he ran left, pushing the guards away from the door and telling them to try the door around the other side-which didn't exist but they bought it, and after a few quick marks, he unlocked the door, pulling it open and stopping at the sight.

Arthur turned around, still clutching the unconscious king's shirt in one hand, bloodied fist in the air. His eyes were solid black, he couldn't see anything but. He took a step back when he dropped Uther on the ground. "He's not dead," Arthur said coyly, half-smirk ever-present. _American?_ Merlin thought. "I see you know who I am, now, Merlin." His eyes went back to normal, but they were clouded, _dead._

"A demon." Arthur's eyes flicked black as he blinked. Merlin barely flinched.

"Good, and you have magic."

"How did you know?"

"Oh, sweet, innocent, Merlin." he purred, walking up to him and stopping a few feet from him. He looked at the servant intently, studying him. "I've got a spot reserved for you in hell, you know?"

"What? Who are you?"

"Now, now. We'll have this all figured out in a bit." He stood too close for comfort, and Merlin blocked him with his unmarked hand. Arthur held his hands up in a non-threat gesture, backing off a few inches. Merlin was eyeing a key chain handing from his breast pocket that Arthur did own. _It must be his... _"I'm sure we can negotiate something- Hey!" Merlin snatched the chain and bolted out of the door, stopping around the corner. Arthur chased after him, but started laughing from inside the main hall. "_You really got me this time, didn't you?!_" H

e yelled, and Merlin breathed out in relief. Hoping to any gods that would listen that he'd been caught in the trap. He was, and he was _laughing_ about it. But somehow, it wasn't Arthur's laugh, it didn't even sound like his voice. His eyes saddened, but he needed to get this over with. He had no time for worrying about who's laugh it was or why it wasn't Arthur's; how it wasn't. How any of this could possibly be happening! He took another breath, peering around the corner all the way and stumbling out as he stood before him.

"Real funny, kid. Let me out."

"Gladly," Arthur looked surprised. No, not Arthur, a demon. He closed his eyes, reciting the words from memory.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,_"

"No, stop it! Shut up!"

"_omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio; infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,_"

"You don't know what you're- you-" he was hacking, clutching his chest but his arms drew out eventually. Merlin screamed the final line in more of a battle cry than a demand.

"_omnis congregatio et secta diabolica!_" He shut his eyes expecting something bright to cascade the room, but instead Arthur coughed up black smoke that rolled among the floor. He violently heaved until it seeped through the ground, and Arthur fell to the ground, unmoving. He ran to his side, moving his onto his back and feeling for a pulse. "Damnit!" He looked around, seeing no one he concentrated on remembering a life giving spell, finding one that didn't require any material things and he held him in his arms, lightly weeping and hoping it would work.

"Dot viņam gulēt, dot viņam dvēseli!" He called. Nothing happened. Again; nothing. "No, Arthur, no... No." Arthur could not die, he hadn't fulfilled his destiny. He lost count of how many times he'd said it until Arthur started hacking and Merlin pulled him farther into his lap, much like the night before, and hugged him almost too tightly. Kissing the top of his head, he mumbled, "I'm sorry, Arthur. Oh god, I'm sorry."

"Merlin, you have done Camelot a great deed, and have saved my life, along with my son and all of the people of camelot. So tell me, what can I help you with? Anything you need, or want, tell me?" All eyes were on him, and despite his large grin he couldn't accept anything. He didn't need or want anything. He had everything he needed; everything he'd wanted. Arthur stood next to him, hand on his back. Merlin looked nervously around.

"Well, Um, there is just one, tiny, small thing, uh, I would like to have your trust, and the knowledge that you've got my back, in case this were ever to happen or anything again. And I'd like to know that you trust me, too, as well, if it's not too much. My lord." he nodded his head to finish off, taking a step back an pushing into Arthur's hand. "Sorry," Merlin whispered. The king laughed. It wasn't a rude laugh, it was a relieved and happy laugh. Surprised, probably.

"You have my trust, and I have faith that you will be able to protect my son, _my kingdom_. And if you ever need help, I suppose we're here!" Uther shook hands with Merlin, and everyone clapped.

**~Two Days Later~**

"Feeling better?" Merlin asked with his big, goofy, Cheshire grin that managed to make his eyes brighter. Arthur sat up in his bed, accepting the tea Merlin offered and smiling back. _Though,_ _not as big and cheerful as Merlin_.

"You know, Merlin. You never explained-"

"Shut it."

"Why you were weeping if-"

"Shut up." He said, pointing a finger as he gathered the rest of Arthur's armor and walked out of the room to set them in his. When he came back Arthur was dressed, picking up his belt from the chair and strapping it on just above his hips.

"I am not worth your tears, you idiot." _But you are..._

"You ready to go?"

"I'm not excited about it, but yes." Arthur replied bitterly, clasping a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Merlin, really though, and don't get out of it because I will order you to tell me if you don't, why?"

"Why what?"

_"Merlin! _It's not like I'll punish you for weeping over me, I just want to know why."

"I don't know."

"_I don't know,_" Arthur mocked, chuckling as they walked toward the courtyard.

**AN: It isn't over yet! :) There is going to be much more, as I said, this is the adventure**_**s**_** of Merlin. Expect much, much more to come. I'm doing a mornign update because I felt happy. Okie! Thank you so much for reading. Bye! :]**


	4. Three Empty Bottles Of Wine On The Floor

**In a land of moderate wealth, and a time of too-much-booze, the entertainment of a group of friends rests on the shoulders of a boy who gets drunk too quickly. His name? ..**_**Merlin.**_

It was all good fun and games at first. Arthur had been tired and isolated, and when he heard Merlin was going to a party with Morgana and Gwen, he had to come along. Little did he know, it was just the three of them, in Gwen's house, getting too drunk to move. He was already there and Merlin said it was about time he'd left his room, so he stayed anyways. He hoped if he drank enough wine, he'd pass out before it got too late.

Right now they were complaining about some rubbish things and Arthur took another swig from one of the bottles on the table they sat at. He handed the now empty bottle to merlin who sat next to him, across from Morgana. "What do you want me to do with it?" He half slurred, half whispered. Arthur shrugged, and he set it on the ground by his feet.

"I've got an idea!" Morgana proclaimed after about an hour-or another bottle of wine-later, which definitely had all of them-except for Morgana, who refused to drink more than a glass or two-at least a bit drunk by now. Especially Merlin, who, despite this, was good at holding his liquor. Gwen batted her eyelashes at her, a questioning look on her face. "Truth or dare!" Arthur groaned, and Morgana kicked him. "It'll be fun! We have to sit in a circle on the ground." They all stood, walking over to t he empty space with a table cloth spread on the ground. _Such a spontaneous idea!_, thought Arthur, but no on else seemed to care, and Merlin was more than happy to do anything, so he could have some fun with this. "I'll go first, I guess." Morgana said after a while of silence. She thought, trying to make it worth a story. She gasped and started laughing._ This can't be good. _"I dare you, Arthur, to make out with Merlin."

_Oh dear lord._

It didn't sound like a bad idea. At the time. He looked at the two giggling messes that were Gwen and Morgana, and then at merlin, who was stiff as stone and staring at Morgana angrily. "N- No. That's not fair."

"What do you mean it's not fair? Make it fair!" Gwen demanded, sitting upright. _This is too easy_, thought Arthur.

"I'll kiss Merlin-"

"Make out with."

"_Make out with,_" he gritted out at morgana. "Merlin...if you make out with Gwen."

"No, because _that's_ no fair! It should only be one kiss because we totally didn't have to give you the right to _make it fair_." Morgana negotiated. The room was silent.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Merlin asked, arms in the air.

"Shut up, Merlin." Gwen said with a giggle. "You know you want to." Arthur turned his head in his direction, suspicious and questioning.

"N- No, I don't _want to."_ He said, unable to avert his eyes from the prince's.

"You may have the honors, your royal pain," Arthur told Morgana, who glared but turned to Gwen. The kiss was sweet, gentle, _loving._ Gwen twirled a strand of her curly hair in her finger, unmoving otherwise. They were both smiling, trying not to laugh. They released, turning their heads and watching with evil eyes at the two boys.

"Pucker up, princess." Morgana shot back. Laughing a little to herself. He turned to Merlin, who looked like a scared, lost puppy eyes flicking between everyone. Arthur tried not to punch him for making him feel self-conscience.

"Oh, come one, this is ridiculous. he looks like he's just watched someone be murdered!" He got no response. He sighed, moving close to him and kneeling next to him. "This is only going to work," he said softly, grabbing his hand. "If you follow my lead." Merlin nodded, kneeling but still far away from Arthur. He grabbed Merlin's hips, pulling him foreword growling, "Come on." He wrapped his arms tight around his lower back, pressing their chests close; far too close not to be intimate. "Mine as well give them a show." he whispered into his ear, smirking. Merlin's eyes went wide. "You are okay with this, aren't you, Merlin?" He purred running a hand down his side. He nodded.

Arthur shrugged off Merlin's brown jacket, throwing it not far behind merlin, causing a verbal swoon from the girls. It started off slow, a simple, soft touch of lips on lips. (A gentle caress of lips, would be a better way of putting it.) Neither moved, just got used to the feel before Arthur pulled back, looking into his bright, blue eyes. But he didn't see much blue, his pupils blown wide. He pulled him into another kiss, this one deep; a tug of war of the lips that sent shivers down Merlin's spine. Merlin let his hands roam from Arthur's chest to his back, tracing circles. Merlin could hear faint comments and snickering, but everything became about Arthur when he started sucking on his neck, lost in the moment.

And Arthur was far gone, mind buzzing with all of the things he wanted to do and was _going_ to do; the curve of Merlin's hip; the way Merlin moaned-soft and low, taunting and teasing. They broke for air, taking deep breaths and neither hesitating to continue their kiss. He lost all control of his vocal stability when Merlin bucked his hips into his, the friction better than anything; the sensation making him want more. He heard one of them gasp, it could've been himself.

They broke for air again, and this time Arthur told Merlin to lie down. He did so, and Arthur straddled his hips, waisting no time to connect again. But this kiss was powerful; a passionate collision of souls. Their tongues entwined, Arthur's exploring every bit he could reach. Merlin shivered underneath him, groaning as he bucked his hips up again-obviously restrained (and failed for that matter)-but damn, did it feel good. Arthur removed his red neckerchief, throwing it at Morgana and smirking when she huffed.

He moved to his neck, biting and sucking and licking and _oh goooood... _Merlin held his tunic in a tight grip, unsure of what to do. As if he _could_ do anything. He was melting into the floorboards with pleasure and heat and _Arthur._ He let his head rest against the floor, raising his chin to give him more room. Arthur gazed longingly at the pale skin, his sweaty face and rosy cheeks. The tips of his ears burned red and it was the most adorable and arousing sight. He shared a glance with Morgana saying it was probably time to end it. He sat up, getting off and sitting cross cross, huddled over himself and hands blocking the obvious bulge in his pants.

Merlin, though suffering the same problem, did nothing. He didn't move, didn't speak, just laid on the ground and thought about Gaius naked. _Ugh_, he mentally scoffed, cringing and breathing heavily. Morgana smiled, throwing Merlin's scarf back at him, it landing on his stomach.

"That's the third bottle, how is it almost finished?" Gwen asked Arthur, who shrugged.

"Rough night." Merlin grumbled, snatching it and downing the rest. Arthur looked at him, shocked.

"How on Earth are you still holding it all?" Arthur asked, bewildered.

"I'm not a child." Merlin groaned, holding his stomach and squeezing his eyes shut. Unmoving.

"Think he's passed out?" There was a nod from Gwen, who pointed to her bed.

"Arthur, could you use your big muscles and get him up there?" She said with a yawn. Arthur laughed, standing on wobbly legs and watching black flood his vision.

"I can try."

"Maybe we should take him to gaius? he looks really ill." Morgana said, feeling his forehead. "He's bitterly cold. Arthur." Arthur groaned, slinging Merlin's arm over his shoulder and, with the help of Morgana, walking him into the palace.

**AN: Just let it sit for a minute... :P Thanks for reading! **


	5. Penny In The Air

**AN: Something important about this story is that Morgana is still evil. She's just going to destroy Camelot differently than in the Canon... :)**

_Polish his armor, clean up his room, fix his window, blah, blah, blah. Just want to violently polish his head sometimes, you know?_

Merlin was not talking to himself. Merely thinking aloud, and towards a stuffed bird. So, he wasn't talking to himself either way. Unfortunately, Gaius didn't exactly see it in such way, and when Merlin continued ranting to the ammeter taxidermy, he had to address his...whatever you'd call it. Crisis? He stepped into Arthur's chambers holding his pack of deliveries to be made slung around his shoulder and hanging at his side. It was when he started throwing out curses towards the prince (or bird, rather) that he brought the matter up. "Merlin," He said, Merlin lifting his head and looking up at him with sad eyes. "Have you been crying?" Merlin stood, swallowing his spit and straightening his back.

"No." He said bluntly, but it was obvious he had been. Gaius gave him _the look, _placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt for comfort.

"What ever is the matter with you?"

"S-Stress, I just- I'm a bit, overwhelmed with all of this, to be honest. But I'm perfectly fine, Gaius. Don't worry about me." He dismissed with a light, fake smile. Gaius went along with it. For his sake.

"I _will_ worry about you. I'll gladly pull some strings and get you the day off if you need it."

"No, no," Merlin mumbled, sitting down and continuing polishing Arthur's boots. " 'M fine."

"Oh, I don't believe that for a second!"

"Will you stop! I told you I'm fine, just _please!"_ Merlin snapped, hand raised and pointed to Gaius in a "back-off" gesture.

"Alright, alright. Come see me if you need anything. Or you care to explain what's really got you so on edge." Merlin waved him off. Gaius sighed, properly irritated. He passed Arthur halfway down the hall.

"Everything alright, Gaius?" He asked.

"Ask _Merlin."_ He replied _delightfully,_ walking away, robes wafting gracefully behind him. Arthur lifted his chin and he continued down to his chambers. _Can't wait for this_...

"Merlin? Ah, Merlin. Glad to see you... are you alright?" Merlin smiled wiping the few tears on his cheeks away and looking up at him, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Yes, sire. I'll just finish this in _my_ chambers." He sniffled, picking up the last pair of shoes and polishing equipment. Arthur held his bicep, _boney._ He looked at the ceiling, not at all wanting to ask.

"What's wrong?" He said, not at all pleased with the question, but he looked so sad, so lost. Like he'd just lost a puppy and found it dead a week later. _Probably dead from being a sorcerer_, Arthur thought among the thousands of other things burning his head and giving him a headache from all of the rage building up in him. But he was brought back to his senses when Merlin tried to tear his arm away.

"Let _go!_ Can't you hear me?! That hurts!" Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but shut it when Merlin _whimpered. _The most depressing sound you could imagine. Something he didn't want to hear again at all, ever. Arthur let go, feeling awful, much more than he should. "Jesus, what-"

"I'm sorry I..I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright," he gasped, holding his arm. _"Damn."_

"No, it's not," Arthur replied, lifting his arm up a bit to roll up his sleeve. Merlin flinched and his nose scrunched. Arthur's face dropped, his touch suddenly feather-light. "I've probably bruised you-" He had, and he didn't feel good about it. "How am I even that strong?!"

"Don't be so modest," Merlin said, biting his lip as Arthur poked at it, rubbing it tenderly in a failed attempt to sooth it.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin. I-" _He was apologizing, repeatedly. Was he still possessed?_

"It's fine, I..forgive you. It's not a big deal, Arthur, really," There was a long pause of eyes on eyes. _"Really." _Merlin picked up a boot he'd dropped, stumbling to the door.

"Merlin, wait."

"Yes?"

"I don't know." Merlin frowned, opening the door with his foot and smiling.

"Well, I'll be in my room if you do _know._ Sire." Arthur nodded, sitting in his chair and shaking his head. _What have I done_, he thought, shutting his eyes and rubbing his face. Truth be told, he did know. But he was too tired to wonder why he was playing dumb about it, and flopped on his bed to take a nap.

**AN: Sorry it's so short, I just needed to do something before I went crazy w/ my writers block. (!HHGGLYG!) Thanks for all of the good reviews and I hope to have better content up in the future- this chapter was a bit rusty. /: Bye! :P**


	6. The Fog Lifts To Reveal Your Wide Eyes

**AN: The official theme for this fanfiction is "Dark Doo Wop" by **_**MS MR**_** (I think that's who made it, not sure). I think it coveys the mood for this chapter a lot- the music, not the lyrics, necessarily. The whole story of Merlin and Arthur, really. :) Enjoy! **

**Hunting. **

_It's not necessary_, thought Merlin. It was actually kind of difficult to watch. And while Arthur just brushed it off, calling Merlin a baby for caring about the _innocent animal's_ _lives,_ he went anyways. More so because he had to. He was the prince's manservant, it was his duty. As was it his duty to protect Arthur with his life. His- _their destiny_. Though, he never did expected their _destiny_ to smell like burning trees or be covered in mud.

The forest seemed endless, and it probably was. It was growing dark and they'd rounded a corner of rocks to stop for the night in a tiny valley. "Why don't you go collect some firewood, I'll set up...the other things.." Arthur lazily instructed, and Merlin nodded, trudging off to get fallen branches. He'd been very quiet that day, only speaking when spoken to; no witty comebacks or insults. Arthur had tried to ignore it, he was sure to be fine- always was.

Merlin didn't like nighttime. It's when all of the truly awful things came from their shadows and into the moons glow to...feast upon whatever it could, which meant _him._ There was a crackle in the woods not too far from him, and his heart sank. The woods were too quiet and clouded with fog and he ran towards their camp grounds. There was nothing, no horses or Arthur. _Arthur. _He spun aroung once more, the sun was fading even more.

_Maybe,_ he thought_, I went the wrong way. _But he was so sure that he'd gone east to get the firewood, and went west to get back to Arthur. He had, he recognized the trees and the mossy rocks to his left. _Where was Arthur? _The fog cleared up as he pressed further towards the center of the patch of open land where they were planning on setting up, Arthur lay slumped against one of the trees. Sleeping, it looked like.

He took a few cautious steps toward him, spinning around at a fallen brach, and turning back around to see the prince's eyes open wide. "Arthur.." He sighed in relief, relaxing a bit. "Arthur?" He wasn't moving, only shallow breaths pushing his chest out in random, little huffs. He blinked, the most important blink in the world, and suddenly Arthur was dragged up the tree with a swift pull from.._._ It was all too fast to tell, and he screamed something, said _something._

He held his head in his hands, staring up into the tall, dark tree. He could hear his name being called, desperate, pleading, _scared. _The calls stopped, and the forest was silent, nothing he could hear but a faint buzzing. He clutched his hair, the buzzing making his head ache. He looked up at the tree, _hoping,_ and he went still. He gasped for a breath that he'd been holding off, arms feeling heavy. Small, red hands that looked as if they belonged to a baby were dangling from the tree, placed about in no such pattern, hanging form the branches and moving with the wind.

_What?! _

_**((AN: The picture to your right is as close to an example as I can give you, as far as the Akateko goes and what merlin is seeing.))**_

"Arthur," he mumbled again-a hopeless attempt-a tear dripping from his face. His vision filled with blackness, and he dropped to the ground with a crunch of the dead leaves beneath him that sprinkled the forest floors this early during the fall. By sunrise he was surrounded by warmth, arms around his waist. He squinted as the sun was new to him. His chest burned, and he coughed violently, standing up and clutching his throat. Arthur awakened at the sudden movement, standing up and reaching for his sword.

"Merlin," he whispered, grabbing his elbow and pulling him back. Merlin jumped, startled, but then caught sight of his eyes and smiled.

"Arthur!" He ran up to him. Holding Arthur's face in his hands, he kissed him, sweet yet sad. Arthur placed his hands on his upper back, confused but deepening the kiss after gathering his surroundings and waking up a bit. Merlin broke the kiss, eyes wide with fear and an apology perched on his lips. He hugged Arthur, squeezing him almost too tightly. He was mumbling and rambling and Arthur placed two fingers half on his lips to hush him.

"Merlin, are you okay?" Merlin laughed. It was bitter and cold and Arthur frowned. He wiped a tear from Merlin's face when it came back, the fog and the tree and _the hands. _He gasped as he recoiled the pictures through his brain. Arthur shook his shoulders. "Merlin!" He snapped back, tensing a little more. "Glad that worked this time." He said, brows furrowed as he looked at Merlin like he was indefinitely confused-which you could say he was. Last night wasn't any more fun for him than it was for Merlin, he was sure.

"Why, what happened last time?" Merlin asked suspiciously, letting his hands fall from Arthur's shoulders.

"Don't you remember? You were a brick screaming for me, for your life! Merlin, you do remember, don't you?" Merlin shook his head, lies. Almost lies, he reminded himself, for he'd blacked out and didn't remember the rest of that night. "I didn't want to ride to camelot without you conscious, so I waited," Arthur said to fill the silence. "We should go now."

"They were, small, red hands. They- They belonged to children!"

"Yes, I think I know what you're talking about." Gaius replied, handing Merlin his soup. Merlin shrugged off his blanket, picking up his spoon and looking at him hopefully. "Akateko," he continued. "In Japanese it means "the red handed child." They aren't very dangerous, according to folklore. Well, actually, they don't do anything at all. They're said to be mischievous ghosts or spirits who like to mess with their _visitor's_ sanity."

"Great, then how do we get rid of them?"

"Well, there is one problem, Merlin. They shouldn't be here. They're only found in the Tohoku Region. In Japan."

"Then what are they doing here?" Merlin asked with a mouthful of soup.

"I don't know. It might not be Akateko, though, Merlin. You could have been imagining it."

"But it felt so real, like everything was...there."

"I think you need rest. Eat your soup and then I want you in your bed. Asleep." Merlin nodded, scarfing down the rest. " Oh, Arthur told me that you have tomorrow off. Don't abuse it, you need rest."

"Yes, yes. Of course. And, Gaius, thanks."

"What did I do?"

"You told me I'm not entirely crazy."

"Oh, I don't think I'd say that..." he teased, patting his shoulder and pushing him off to his room. "Now go."

**AN: Alright, so it wasn't very scary, I'll admit And it was a bit short, again, I'm sorry! :\/ Please tell me what you think by reviewing! Thank you for reading and reviewing and I should have a new chapter up soon! :D (Longer, I promise.)**

**The Akateko are basically just a bunch of hands hanging from a tree. Well, baby hands that are bright red and scare the flying fuck out of you. They don't seem too harmful, but they come with free ghosts! Yay!**


	7. Spit The Dark

**AN: "Spit The Dark" by **_**Empires, **_**just listen and **_**feel. **_**I would suggest you listen to the song before you read, but you can listen during if it pleases you.**

**Two/Three Years Or So Later**

_The hands, they dotted the trees, swaying in the wind and dripping thick, red liquid. Something tugged at Merlin's chest, pulling him to the tree. It was like water clogged his ears, cement filled his throat. He clutched his neck, trying to breathe, trying to speak; call for help. He dragged his nails, carving them into his skin; scratching. Red dripped into his eyes. He held his face, rubbing it away with no luck. He was gasping for breath, lungs feeling shriveled in his chest. Red hands clawed at his skin, his clothes, tugging and tearing him apart until everything went black. No breath. No light. _

Arthur Pendragon wasn't one for mourning the death of his servants. He was king and kings do not mourn their servants, it is _unkingly._ But Merlin wasn't dead. Not yet. It wasn't even _humanly_ to be suppressing what he was feeling, like he was, yet he did. He didn't want to _run_ to Gaius, it would make him seem too desperate to see Merlin. He'd asked for daily check-ups from Sir Lancelot, since he seemed to spend an awful lot of time there anyway, but it felt wrong to just stand by while Merlin, his.. _his,_ lay injured. _My Merlin_, he supposed as he made his way down to see him. They'd spent the first three days figuring out why he would've done _that_ to himself. And it killed Arthur every time he had to think about it. But he was king now, and he had duties and a whole kingdom on his shoulders. He couldn't afford to fuss over Merlin, no matter how hard he tried or how much he cared._ But damn did he care. _

The bandages were a faded red, they'd need to be changed. "Gaius!" He called, starting to unwrap the bandages. When the door to Merlin's room opened, he said softly, "He's going to need new bandages. It's been bleeding again." Gaius had been so very kind to him. He was always kind to Arthur, like a second father, a _better_ father if he was being honest. But it felt like a betrayal every time he admitted it, because all Uther ever tried to do was protect him. With lies, of course, but still. _Protection was a sign of love, right? _He shook away the thoughts of his father, focusing on the problem. His face was pale, stiff. It looked almost lifeless, but the hardness to it showed otherwise. Like he was in pain. He _was_ in pain, Arthur knew, but he liked to think he wasn't. _He was just sleeping._ He'd never realized how he'd gone to childish lengths to protect himself, to protect Merlin.

_Protection is a sign of love._

_No, shut up, Arthur. _

Gaius opened the door quietly, watching Arthur's eyes roam over his bruised and scared neck. (_And not at all in any way he would have_ liked_ it to be_.) Gaius was going to do anything he could to save him, because it pained him just as much to see the boy in such a state. He came over to Merlin, asking Arthur to lift his head. It was somewhat useless, the bandages. It hadn't become infected, but that's most likely because he was in a more or less sterile (enough) place and he'd had pretty much immediate care. His pillow and clothes had been stained with blood, and Arthur had gone to all lengths for him- cleaning his clothes, dressing him in new ones, watching over him when he could. It seemed like every second he wasn't being king he was being a scared, heartbroken _mother_ to Merlin. It was endearing, and honestly Gaius wanted Merlin to wake up just to see the look on his face when he finds out how much Arthur had done for him.

"Gaius, we can't let him go on like this." Arthur said gruffly, looking up at him with eyes full of hope. He wasn't sure what the king meant._ Does he want me to finish the job? Use...magic?_

"What do you mean, sire?" He asked, pulling the covers farther up on Merlin and stepping back slightly, hands behind his back. Arthur took Merlin's hand, running his thumb gently over his cold skin.

"Well, either we can't watch him die, or we can't watch him suffer."

"What do you suggest we do?"

_"Whatever it takes." _

"Are you suggesting sorcery?" _I can't believe it... _

"I'm suggesting, that you must go to _any lengths_ to save him. I feel like, I can _trust magic,_ and I don't know why. After what _he_ did...Morgana. I shouldn't, should I? This is stupid. I'm stupid-"

"I'll do what I can." Gaius said, and he meant it. Arthur nodded, hands squeezing just barely tighter on Merlin's hand, putting the young warlock's fingers to his chin and smiling. He didn't have a reason to smile. He wasn't even thinking about anything that would make him smile. Maybe it was just the fact that he was hanging onto Merlin, and wasn't going to let him go. Well, eventually he would have to return to his duties, but for now he wished to stay. Gaius had left soon after, leaving Arthur at peace with the silence.

_Ages_ later, Sir Leon opened the door slowly, as not to disturb anything. Arthur's elbows held him up, set on the bed beside him. His forehead rested on his side, still holding his hand. Leon wasn't exactly the type of person who's heart would swell or anything, but at this moment he swore it did. He'd never thought in a million years that he would see his king- Arthur Pendragon so soft, so peaceful, so _loving. _He smiled, small and truly joyful. He wanted to soak in the (most likely, at least to the knights,) _rare_ sight but snapped back to reality and cleared his throat, calling out to Arthur. _He was asleep_.

After a few shakes of his shoulder, Arthur started with a groan, looking up at the knight with red, puffy eyes. The dried tears on his cheeks made his face uncomfortable, and he moved his muscles around a bit to free his skin from the tightness. He noticed the dimness of the room, the_ lack of sunlight_. "Dammit!" He grumbled, letting go of his hand and placing it back on the bed, standing and fixing his tunic. Leon opened his mouth to say something, unsure of _what_ to say.

"Sir, you have been here all day."

"I am so sorry, Leon. Really. That was very..rude, of me and I am deeply-" _Merlin's making me soft, _goddammit.

"But you were not needed. We managed without you, so you need not worry." Arthur's expression dropped and he slouched, posture broken by a heavy wave of relief. He sat back down, eyes pulling over Merlin's still frame. "Arthur, I speak as a friend, and I mean it when I say that, he's going to be alright," he said after a while, slow and soft. (Patience _was_ the best way to deal with Arthur, even if he may not have patience himself). "I think you need rest. Sire, I'll help you-"

"No." Arthur murmured, pawing Leon's hands away from his arms.

"Sire, you _will_ be needed _tomorrow._ We have a knighting at first light." Arthur groaned, looking once at Merlin's restful face, and slowly released his hand, exiting with him. When they got out into the hall, he turned to Leon with a cold expression.

"Don't you speak of this to anyone."

"Yes, sire."


	8. You Could Safely Assume Gaius Found Help

Merlin was very much _alive._ (Lancelot said so himself.)

Arthur and lancelot headed down to see him immediately. He opened the door to his room, discovering Gwaine, Gwen, and Percival talking to Merlin and siting in various places in the room. Gwen was perched at the end of his bed, giggling. "You made it!" Gwaine said, swinging a hand on his shoulder.

"What's this?" Arthur asked quietly, getting an uneasy feeling from all of the people.

"Our best friend was dying, you don't think we won't be here to cheer him up?" _He was right._

"Arthur," Gwen said with a smug smirk on her lips, standing up and pointing to Merlin so he couldn't see. Arthur nodded, sitting on the bed slowly and smiling at him.

"Arthur." Merlin said, hands resting on his crossed legs.

"Merlin," He couldn't help but grin wider. _He was okay now. He was safe. _"You're better!"

"Yes, I am. I'll be back to working tomorrow-"

"No, you won't."

"I'm fine, really."

_"Really? _Because you said that once before and I believed you, which didn't turn out well..."

_"Arthur." _

"Alright, alright." He huffed a breathy chuckle, putting a hand on top of Merlin's, which rested on his knee, fingers dancing delicately over his pale skin.

There was a long moment of silence when Gwaine piped up, "Should we, uh, go, then?" Arthur raised his other hand, wafting it in agreement.

As they left Gwaine had pushed Percival down the stairs for not letting Gwen through, to which he replied, "Well if were letting ladies go first then _Lancelot_ should've gone before us." Lancelot punched his arm, and Gaius yelled at them to go somewhere else before they started fighting. Merlin rolled his eyes, putting his other hand atop Arthur's. He turned back to Merlin, looking at his hand then back into his eyes with a small smile.

"Gaius used magic, then." Merlin said softly, looking down at his hands.

"Did he?"

"You're okay with this?"

"He saved your life," Arthur said softly, leaning closer to him. "I would have done anything to get you back."

"Wake up, Arthur!" Merlin yelled, swinging the blinds open with a whisk and turning around with a half smile. Arthur groaned, flopping over and shoving his face in his pillow. "Everything's laid out on the table. I have to go run an errand for Gaius and I'll be back as quickly as possible." Arthur sat up as Merlin walked past the bed.

"Uh, Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Goodmorning." He said with a smile. Merlin smiled back and continued out of the room.


End file.
